1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer and an adapter to be attached to a lead terminal of an electronic component such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, and to be attached to a connecting device together with the electronic component, and the connecting device to attach thereto the buffer or the adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of protecting a lead terminal of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, there is known a conductive cap to cover the lead terminal and an end part of the lamp part of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp.
This cap has a cylindrical body for covering the end part of the lamp part of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, and a connecting part electrically and mechanically connected to the lead terminal of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp by conductive adhesive or solder. The cylindrical body is sandwiched by a contact of a connecting device, so that the lead terminal of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is electrically connected to the contact of the connecting device (refer to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 64-48851 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-351529).
More specifically, the contact does not directly sandwich the lead terminal of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp but sandwich the cylindrical body of the cap, so as not to apply sandwiching load to the lead terminal of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp and a base portion thereof.
Uses of cold cathode fluorescent lamps include backlights for a display of a car navigation system or other devices. That is, cold cathode fluorescent lamps may be used under a high-temperature environment such as in the scorching sun in summer. If a cold cathode fluorescent lamp is placed under such a high-temperature environment, the lamp may be thermally expanded and deformed.
If the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is thermally expanded and deformed with the cap covering its end part and with the cylindrical body of the cap sandwiched by the contact of the connecting device, the end of the lamp part and the lead terminal of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp are pressed against the insider of the cap, thereby applying load to the end of the lamp part and the lead terminal.
Additionally, when the cold cathode fluorescent lamp is pressed against the cap due to the thermal expansion deformation, the cap is moved in a length direction of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp. This causes the cylindrical body of the cap to slide in the contact and be abraded, which may make the contact between the cap and the contact unstable.